El legado de los Cinco
by hakuna tama
Summary: Nami ama robar, ama el arte y odia a la Compañia. Luffy confía en su hermano, y él confía en la Compañía. Cuando ambos se encuentran en medio de un robo descubren un tesoro que jamás se habrían imaginado robar y que les llevará a una misteriosa y apasionada aventura. Protegerán el arte por encima de cualquier cosa. Aunque para eso tengan que trabajar juntos. AU.
1. Capítulo 1 Maldito moreno

Me agazapé más en la rama en la que me encontraba escondida mientras observaba la casa que tenía en frente. En la oscuridad de esta noche sin luna me resulta muy difícil distinguir los detalles de la fachada. Aun así, era insultantemente obvio que pertenecía a ese excéntrico ricachón.

Por mis antiguas visitas reconocí a la ama de llaves, una exasperante rubia que dudo que entienda el tópico de ''las rubias son tontas'', estaba en el jardín, esperando a alguno de sus tres novios. Con suerte la entretendrían al menos una hora.

Vi que su cita había llegado, entró a la casa cuando ella abrió la puerta y esa fue mi señal para ponerme en acción.

Dos pasos en la rama, salté, me agarré a la pared. Me quedo quieta, sintiendo el silencio, y trepo. No me cuesta nada, Genzo, mi padre adoptivo y mentor, me ha enseñado bien.

Diez pasos después ya estoy en la parte lateral del muro, me subo a la primera columna y salto, y luego otras cuatro veces más, estoy en la quinta columna. Me giro y ya veo el balcón, la sonrisa aparece sin que me de cuenta. Solo un poco más.

Saco el gancho de la mochila, y lo lanzo al balcón a través del jardín con un sonido limpio y elegante. Acierto a la primera, es mi día de suerte, lo ato a la columna, compruebo su agarre y me dispongo a cruzar el jardín caminando por la cuerda.

Solo un poco más.

Cojo aire, pongo un pie en la cuerda y como muchas otras veces antes, camino sobre ella, o como le digo a Genzo, camino con ella. Todo va bien. Solo un poco más. Y entonces, en otra inspiración profunda, mi corazón se estremece cuando siento la luz de la ventana más alta a mi derecha. Y percibo como mi sombra se proyecta en el jardín. Tremenda mierda, la rubia ha llevado a su novio a la planta superior.

Corro sobre la cuerda, no con ella, no hay tiempo. Llego al balcón y pego mi cuerpo a la pared. Miro a la ventana y le veo. No es la rubia, es ¿Su cita?. Desde luego no se los busca nada feos. Me está mirando fijamente, no habla, solo sonríe. Señala su reloj y me cabreo mientras vuelve al cuarto.

Miro mi reloj, 30 minutos para que Zoro vuelva. Tengo tiempo suficiente para llegar a su cuarto en silencio, desvalijarlo y salir por el balcón. Pero el maldito moreno de mierda no va a robar MI casa, no conmigo dentro. Así que en contra del plan original, no me dirijo a la habitación junto a la biblioteca, si no que, casi en una carrera desesperada, me dirijo a las escaleras y después a la sala de música, directa hacia mi nuevo objetivo: el pivonazo.

Cuando llego, le encuentro sentado en el piano, sobre el piano. Sonriendo infantilmente.

Justo al entrar evalué la habitación y todo lo que había dentro. Mi mirada se dirigió a un gran, y probablemente, muy caro jarrón que destacaba de entre todo lo demás. Pero no fui la única en darse cuenta. El moreno se fijó en lo mismo, en el jodido jarrón.

Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y se deslizó desde el piano para lanzarse a por el jarrón. Que él llegara antes que yo a cogerlo era predecible, pero intentaría quitárselo de sus manos.

Me tiré a su espalda para intentar desestabilizarle se dejó caer sobre su rodilla izquierda pero rápidamente se puso de pie conmigo aún sobre sus espaldas. Fue entonces cuando sentí un dolor cálido en las costillas que me tiró al suelo. Me había dado un codazo.

-¿Tratas así a todas tus citas?-dije casi sin aliento.

-Solo a las pelirojas salvajes-afirmó guiñándome un ojo.

-Menos mal que no me tiño-respondí.

Y tomándole por sorpresa me deslicé por el suelo mientras con una de mis piernas golpeaba las suyas tirándole de espaldas. Pero él era bastante más ágil que yo y se recuperó en menos de diez segundos.

Aunque estaba en el suelo tenía agarrado el jarrón y no podía cogerlo. Vi como lo metió en una bolsa de gimnasio negra para salir corriendo y llevárselo. Negué con la cabeza.

No lo iba a permitir.

Agarré la bolsa con todas mis fuerzas por unos de los extremos. No conseguí quitársela y él era más fuerte que yo, pero no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente. Al parecer él pensó lo mismo, porque inmediatamente nos encontramos forcejeando para quedarnos con el jarrón.

-¿Quién eres?¿Para quién trabajas?¿Cómo sabías que hoy iba a ser el robo?-me interrogó.

-¿Para quién trabajo?¿Acaso no todos los ladrones vamos por libre?-espeté indignada.

-Entonces yo no soy un ladrón.

-Oh, entonces, ¿te dedicas a coleccionar cosas de las casas ajenas?, ¿te gusta como huele el dinero de los demás y por eso lo quieres todo para ti?, ¿o acaso es que ese jarrón era de tu familia y quieres recuperarlo?-acusé alzando una ceja.

-Bueno no, pero no trabajo solo y, ¿no has dicho tú que todos los ladrones son libres?

-¿En qué te convierte a ti eso? Te dedicas a robar para otros, entras en una casa y coges un objeto que no es tuyo, se lo entregas a otro que no es suyo y ¿todo para qué?

Aprovechando el momento de perplejidad del pelinegro atraje la bolsa un poco más hacia mí, ganando ventaja.

-Me considero un cazatesoros que recupera objetos valiosos de las manos de gente con dinero que sólo los quiere por razones egoístas. Protejo el arte, cariño. Y este jarrón lo voy a proteger de ti.

-Pues yo robo a gente rica para vender esas pertenencias a gente aún más rica, y si encuentro gente aún más rica, vuelvo a robar y a vender. Pero si proteges tanto arte, dime dónde vives cariño. Prometo no robarte-guiñé un ojo, empujando más hacia mí la bolsa.

-No se me permite guardar lo que recupero, la compañía se encarga de eso.

-¡Ajá! Un corderito trabajando para un montón de buitres. Por un momento de verdad he creído que amabas el arte. Yo jamás dejaré a la compañía hacerse con otro objeto más. Puede que seas más fuerte, más alto e incluso más rápido, pero al menos yo sé quién es el malo de la historia, corazón. Si no me puedo llevar el jarrón conmigo, me aseguraré que no se lo lleves a esos bastardos.

Y con todas mis fuerzas tiré de la bolsa quitándosela de las manos y la lancé por la ventana más cercana, viendo cómo su cara palidecía. Se asomó a la ventana justo después de que escucháramos como se hacía añicos contra el suelo.

Se giró a mí y para mi sorpresa no había furia en su mirada, si no miedo. La sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en la cara se esfumó cuando me percaté de ello. Realmente la compañía era de temer.

El chico se espabiló y con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas alzadas me pidió una explicación.

-¿A ti que coño te pasa?-me dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada llena de confusión.

"Que te jodan."-pensé.

-Ups.-respondí, poniendo ojos de corderito degollado y echándome a reír justo después. La última carcajada no tapó el sonido de mi reloj. Lo miré casi escandalizada, tenía que estar roto, no podía ser ya la hora.

-Buena suerte intentando salir de la casa, perra.

Y diciendo esto salió por la puerta como una exhalación y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, no sin antes activar la jodida alarma. Maldito niñato. Me sacaba de quicio.

Corrí a la biblioteca escuchando claramente cómo se abría la puerta principal y como la rubia tonta saludaba al Profesor Zoro escondiendo sin éxito una voz de recién levantada. Estaba jodida.

¿Ahora cómo iba a salir yo de esa casa? Justo después de maldecir en mi cabeza al moreno me fui a por un escondite. En esa habitación tenía que haber alguno y tenía que encontrarlo, antes de que el dueño me encontrase a mí.

Iba a esconderme debajo del escritorio pero era abierto, si entraba alguien me vería en segundos.

Fue entonces cuando decidí recurrir a mis dotes de escalada para subir hasta la parte más alta de sus estanterías, había cuatro, trepé a la más alta y me coloqué detrás de una caja de cartón, una bola del mundo, lo que parecía una peluca de los años 80 y atrayendo hacia mí un baúl me tapé la cara.

Me escondí y me tapé. No era mi día de suerte, semanas preparando el golpe y tenía las manos vacías, dos moratones en un costado y me moría de sueño. Y para colmo ya era tarde para llegar a ver mi serie favorita.

Tenía que encontrar algo para llevarle a Genzo. En la oscuridad intenté ver algo pero lo único que veía eran manchas bastante diluidas, nada más. Resoplé y quité polvo del baúl que tapaba mi cara, y lo que vi me quedó maravillada. Aquella cerradura era del siglo XV y conociendo la excentricidad de Zoro, dentro bien podría haber un mapa del tesoro o la piedra filosofal.

-No me defraudes Zoro. Y a tí te llevo conmigo-susurré mientras intentaba escuchar en la oscuridad movimientos en el pasillo.

Allí estaban los pasos que esperaba no escuchar, un intento patético de ser silenciosa al abrir la puerta y la entrada de luz en la habitación. Había alguien en la biblioteca.

-¿Galletita?¿Estás aquí? Siento haberme quedado dormida. Cuando Zoro se acueste podemos continuar por donde lo hemos dejado.- ¿Había llamado galletita al moreno? Apreté mis labios evitando que escapara mi risa. Menos mal que es muy tonta, estaba mirando debajo de la mesa. Se había agachado para hacerlo. Casi sentí pena por ella, pero ¡bien por mí!

-¡Linda! ¿Te has vuelto a perder? ¿Por qué mi dormitorio no está en el mismo sitio?

¿Se había perdido en su propia casa? ¿Es que querían matarme de la risa? Aguanta Nami tu eres más fuerte.

-¡Linda! ¡No te olvides de traerme un libro de la biblioteca!

-¡Ahora mismo Señor!

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Gracias por el detalle, rubia.

Me bajé cargando con el baúl. De repente escuché unos pasos apresurados, se dirigían aquí.

Subí rápidamente a mi escondite, casi tirando la caja de cartón que logré colocar mientras se abría la puerta. La rubia se había olvidado del libro, ¿quién contrata a este tipo de chicas?

Cuando ya se hubo marchado, esperaba que definitivamente, miré dentro de la caja por si había algo interesante, pero sólo había hojas en blanco y un precioso bote. Lo levanté para averiguar qué contenía. Pude apreciar un grabado en un lateral del bote: "Para Sanji". Contenía tinta, lo dejé en su sitio. No puedo pagar las facturas con tinta.

Salí al balcón, cogí aire y caminé con la cuerda. En esta ocasión para salir de la casa de una vez por todas.

Pensé en el bulto que llevaba a las espaldas, aunque nunca me había caído, pensé que si me caía se rompería lo único que había conseguido robar. Cuando llegué a la pared lo cogí y lo sujeté entre mi costado y mi brazo derecho y me dispuse a recoger el gancho. Tiré con fuerza y conseguí soltarlo, el gancho cayó al jardín. Vi cómo una luz se encendía y me apresuré tirando del gancho hacia arriba para recogerlo en el aire. Sólo un poco más y estaría fuera.

Estiré el brazo izquierdo esperando que el gancho impactara en mi mano, y así recogerlo. Ahogué un grito de dolor cuando el gancho impactó, contra todo pronóstico, en mi cabeza. Y mientras sentí como mi cuerpo caía hacia atrás y cómo iba perdiendo la consciencia escuché una risa y antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, maldije al moreno, otra vez. No era mi día de suerte.


	2. Capítulo 2 Yo NO ronco

Aún seguía atontada cuando desperté. Creía que iba a encontrarme en el frío césped del jardín de Zoro. Pero estaba equivocada. Aún sin abrir los ojos sabía que estaba en un coche porque recordaba la sensación de cuando me tumbaba en el coche de mi padre. Me clavaba el cinturón en las costillas, y desde hacía unos años me daba con la puerta en la cabeza. Olía a carne y a ambientador barato, una mezcla horrible.

Sentía la luz de las farolas cada vez que pasábamos cerca de una y los rebotes de los amortiguadores del coche por las irregularidades del terreno.

Abrí los ojos con el último bache cuando me di con la puerta en la cabeza con un sonoro golpe. Y dirigí mi mirada al conductor, él también me miraba.

-No me lo puedo creer.- las palabras salieron antes de que me diera cuenta. Y el volvió a mirar al frente.

\- Que sepas que roncas, y mucho.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. La luz intermitente de las farolas me dejó entrever su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué hago en tu coche? Pensé que habías huido. Sin mí.- encaré ceñuda.- Además, yo no ronco.

\- Lo que tú digas. Ah sí, estás en mi coche para continuar con nuestra conversación. Ibas por lo de "me he enamorado perdidamente de ti."- dijo sonriendo. Este chico es idiota.

\- Ah sí, ya...Iba justo antes de decirte que me gusta más mi perro. Es un bóxer, y es menos baboso que tú.

\- Oh por favor, cállate ya, me irritas demasiado.

\- Lo tomaré como un "has ganado esta vez."- miré mis manos y mis pies atados con bridas blancas. Era imposible que me deshiciese de ellas. Bufé frustrada. En realidad me había ganado él. Y junto a él la Compañía.

Sentí cómo el coche disminuía la velocidad y oí cómo se abría un portón. Me esperaba lo peor. Me había llevado a la sede de la Compañía. El coche siguió su camino y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza. No iba a poder escapar de allí de todas formas, ¿para que intentar recordar el sitio al que me habían llevado?.

El coche paró y escuché como el pelinegro se bajaba del coche, daba un portazo y se dirigía a la puerta donde estaba mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos cuando el la abrió e intenté sentarme erguida. Bajé del coche cabizbaja. Estaba en un garaje oscuro, había bastantes coches en él.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Aunque ha sido el peor día de mi vida por tu culpa, y probablemente vaya morir pronto, me gustaría saber tu nombre. - Me encontraba triste y sola, y en aquel edificio solo me esperaba gente que me odiaba a mí y a mi padre. Necesitaba aferrarme a alguna compañía y aquel chico no parecía tan malo.

\- Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy. Y no vas a morir hoy, no sé que te hace pensar eso.- Luffy, me llevó a una puerta y la abrió. Era un ascensor, nos metimos en él y pulsó el número 2, nos dirigíamos al 2o piso. No pude evitar mirarnos al espejo, ambos vestidos completamente de negro y yo con unas ojas enredadas en mi trenza. Una pareja desastrosa.- Estamos yendo a casa de un amigo para saber que hago contigo y con esto.- Levantó frente a mis ojos mi mochila, que contenía el baúl y su bolsa de gimnasio, que realmente no tenía nada de valor dentro.

\- ¿No voy a morir? ¿No me vas a llevar a la compañía? Porque si me llevas ante ellos estarás cometiendo homicidio, me quieren muerta desde el año pasado.

\- La compañía no comete asesinatos de menores de edad, bueno, ni de mayores, solo quería recalcar lo pequeña que eres.

\- Tengo 18 años, para tu información. Y no me puedo creer que de verdad te creas que la compañía son un grupo de altruistas amantes del arte, si me dejas puedo enseñarte montones de pruebas recogidas durante los últimos 15 años de todas sus actividades delictivas.

El ascensor paró con un golpe seco y las puertas se abrieron con un sonido común. El pasillo ante mí era luminoso y muy ancho. Luffy me agarro del brazo y tiró de mí hacía la izquierda. Paró cuando llegamos a la puerta justo al final del pasillo. De su chaqueta sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta de la supuesta casa de su amigo. Entramos y me llevó al sofá donde me dejé caer. Me dejó sola allí el tiempo que le tomó revisar la casa, supongo que buscando al dueño de esta.

Cuando volvió al salón miró su reloj y se sentó en un sillón en frente del sofá. Estaba nervioso. Se quedó en silencio mientras me observaba, y yo no aguanté ni el silencio ni su mirada continua.

\- ¿No vas a ofrecerme un vaso de agua? - le sonreí para que se relajase. Después de todo me tenía atada y parecía aún más nervioso que yo. Genzo siempre me dice lo buena que soy leyendo a las personas, y al final me lo he acabado creyendo. Siento que Luffy es de fiar.

-Si es lo que quieres... - Luffy se levantó no sin mirar antes su reloj. Y salió del salón.

Cuando volvió traía un vaso de agua consigo. Lo dejó delante de mí, en una pequeña mesita. Me acerqué a coger el vaso pero las bridas lo complicaban.

Le miré y el me miró. Miré mis manos, y el lo entendió. Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y cortó las bridas con mucho cuidado. Él, al igual que yo, sabía que eran innecesarias. No iba a escapar, sabía que me atraparía en segundos.

\- No sé si te has percatado ya, pero estaremos aquí hasta que llegue mi eh... amigo. Y entonces hablaremos y sabré que hacer y podrás dormir en tu casa, supongo. No voy a cometer homicidio, ¿Vale?

-Bien. Esperaremos.-Bebí el último sorbo de agua y lo deje en la mesa. Empezaba a tener sueño, pero no podía dormir.

Luffy se dejó caer en el sofá a mi lado. Cogió el mando de la tele y la encendió, si tenía suerte le gustaría Juego de Tronos y podría ver el final del capítulo. Aunque pensándolo bien no quería verlo a la mitad. Al final Luffy puso una serie de policías después de haber pasado el capítulo de Juego de Tronos. Creo que se ha debatido si dejarlo o no, una cosa en común, quitando lo del robo y todo eso. Pero aún no me cae bien. Llevábamos vistos 4 capítulos de una maratón interminable de Castle cuando recosté mi cabeza en un cojín del sofá y me sentí dejarme dormir. Me desperté con el sonido del timbre. Su amigo había llegado.

-¿He roncado?.-Intenté sonar divertida, pero hasta yo había sentido el miedo en mi voz.

-Oh, te aseguro que has roncado. El vecino de arriba puede corroborarlo. De hecho seguramente sea él que viene a quejarsas.-Ah, claro, el amigo no llamaría al timbre. Entraría usando sus llaves.

Adam fue a la puerta y habló con lo que parecía un repartidor de pizza. Que suerte, me moría de hambre. Las trajo a la mesa y no tardé nada en servirme un gran trozo de pizza. Se carcajeó de mí cuando me quejé de la quemazón de mi lengua. Demasiado rápido Nami.

\- Bueno, además de que roncas y que eres demasiado impulsiva. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber sobre ti? ¿Algo como tu nombre?- Intentaba reponerme de mi dolor cuando le miré avergonzada.

\- Normalmente no digo mi nombre durante los trabajos. Pero todo el día de hoy es raro, estoy comiendo pizza con uno de la Compañia. Siento no haberte dicho mi nombre aún cuando pregunté por el tuyo Luffy, Me llamo Naranja Nami, pero por favor, nunca me llames Naranja.

\- ¿Te llamas Naranja? Naranja, como en... ¿El color de tú pelo? Porque le diré algo a tus padres si es por eso. Cuando te he visto en la oscuridad parecías castaña, cuando he encencido la luz por un momento pareciste pelirroja y es ahora cuando aprecio el naranja.

\- Pues sí, así me pusieron y sí, fue por mi cabello.

\- Sigo sin creerte. Si de verdad te llamas Naranja quiero ver tu DNI.

Bufé indignada. Mi DNI no era algo que me gustara enseñar, salía realmente mal en la foto.

\- Está en mi bolsa, dejámela y te lo enseño. - Luffydejó su trozo de pizza en el cartón y me pasó mi bolsa.

Yo había cambiado desde que me había hecho esa foto, y mucho además. En la foto del DNI salía con el pelo por encima de los hombros, tan naranja y rizado como ahora, y llevaba gafas. Como me gustaba pasar desapercibida por aquella época eran realmente grandes y ocupaban casi todo mi cara. Y era algo dificil porque tenía una cara redonda. Llevaba un aparato dental, ante eso solo diré que fueron los peores 18 meses de mi vida. En cambio ahora... era realmente guapa. Tenía el pelo casi por la cintura, tenía que trenzarmelo cada vez que quería robar porque era una molestia, pero adoraba mi extraño color naranja. No tenía gafas, había conseguido superar las ganas de esconderme y ahora mostraba mis ojos a todo el mundo. Además tenía una sonrisa perfecta. Soy toda una rompecorazones, yay.

Sacudí las migas de mis manos antes de sacar el baúl y dejarlo en la mesa. Busqué entre mis cosas hasta encontrar la cartera y sacar el DNI. Y tapando mi foto con el pulgar le enseñé el dichoso DNI con mi peculiar nombre.

\- ¡No puede ser! De verdad te llamas Naranja. - Comenzó a reír, pero no era una risa ofensiva. Era una risa feliz, como si hubiera encontrado un Rubens o un Miró, como si hubiera robado un Da Vinci o un Picasso. Era tan suave y tan preciosa que acabó contagiándome y comencé a reírme con él. Tanto que se me olvidó tapar mi foto y el la vio. MI FOTO DEL DNI.

-¡Guau! ¿Llevaste aparatos? Madre mía, no he conocido a nadie a la que le quedara tan mal el flequillo como a tí.- Y volvió a reír. Y por primera vez, tras haber enseñado mi DNI no sentí vergüenza, y le seguí de nuevo en la risa. Por un momento se me olvidó que era un enemigo, aún cuando no me caía bien. No del todo.

\- No es justo. Si tu ves mi foto yo tengo que ver la tuya. Son las reglas de la calle.- hablé entre susurros.

-¿En serio? ¿Las reglas de la calle? ¿Vas a enseñarme "la pipa" si no sigo "las reglas"?.- y de nuevo soltó su fantástica risa. Era tan contagiosa.

\- Yo no pongo las reglas, solo las sigo.

-Sí, sí.- Buscó en su chaqueta y me enseñó lo que le había pedido.

Luffy. Había. Estado. REALMENTE GORDO. También tenía el pelo cortado de manera que parecía un champiñón, horroroso. Y vestía fatal, llevaba una camisa que podría ser de un granjero, y ¿no era eso que asomaba del bolsillo un trozo de carne?. Ahora el chico estaba mucho mejor. Seguramente fuera mayor que ella po años, y era un poco más alto. Además aun cuando se veía tan delgado cuando había luchado con él por el jarrón se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más fuerte y ágil que ella. Con una mandíbula bien tallada, una sonrisa preciosa y esos ojos negros tan risueños. Increíble lo que la pubertad consigue en algunas personas.

-La foto es de hace 5 años. No me juzgues.

-Estabas muy... redondito.

-Mi hermano decía que era de huesos anchos. Quería consolarme, pero no funcionaba. Lo único que me consolaba eran comer carne. Hasta que descubrí la natación. Y ahora soy el encantador cazatesoros que tienes sigo comiendo tanta carne como antes. Me dio una de sus sonrisas ¿matadoras? Es de verdad muy infantil, pero es que es tan gracioso. Peligro Nami, no puede ser tu amigo.

\- Voy a sacarle una foto.- Me puse de pie y rodeé la mesa. Manteniéndome alejada de él.

-Ya lo creo que no.- Se levantó amenazándome con su smartphone, me acerqué para ver a qué se refería cuando me vi en la pantalla.

Tenía una foto... no, era un video de mí cuando había estado dormida en el coche. Ay dios, de verdad que roncaba, y roncaba mucho.

Grité avergonzada y me lancé hacía él para arrebatarle aquella cosa vergonzosa de lasmmanos. Pero tropecé con la mesa y caí al suelo patéticamente. Casi podía oír como mi dignidad corría lejos de mí. Me levanté en un movimiento brusco, intentando parecer guay o al menos, ágil. Misión imposible. Tiré el baúl en el absurdo movimiento.

Y ahí estaba la risa de Luffy de nuevo, pero la mía esta vez no apareció. Mi concentración estaba en el suelo, justo en el baúl. Parecía que al caerse se había abierto y su contenido estaba tirado.

\- Galletita, deja de reírte y vamos a ver que hay en el baúl.- Cesó su risa en un momento y me miró divertido.- Después de todo ambos hemos robado esa casa. Aunque ese baúl es mío, lo que hay dentro de la bolsa de gimnasio es para ti.

\- Vaya, que bien repartes el botín.

\- Bueno, tu me dejaste tirada en la casa.

\- Bueno, tu destruiste el jarrón que había ido a buscar.

\- Va, no seas niño y ayudame.- Me agaché al lado del baúl y él inmediatamente después.

\- ¿Como sabes lo de galletita?.- Susurró en mi oído. El movimiento de mis rizos sobre mi oreja hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera todo mi cuerpo e institivamente me aparté de él.

\- Shhh. Estamos a punto de encontrar algo grande, lo presiento. Además, que me toquen no es algo que me agrade. El contacto humano en general, para ser sincera.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Dijo, de nuevo sobre mi oído. Demasiado cerca.

Luffy levantó el baúl y pudimos ver lo que había dentro de él. Una gran cantidad de cartas, una foto antigua, de los años 80 (a juzgar por la vestimenta de las personas que había en ella), una baraja de póker, un collar muy extraño y una pluma vieja y estropeada. Y, sobre las cartas, lo que parecía ser una cuerda de guitarra. Basura.

\- Algo grande sí hemos encontrado. Mira, aquí en el fondo está tu orgullo de ladrona destruido. Menuda basura has robado.- No le dije nada, tenía razón. Menuda mierda. Casi que prefería el jarrón destruido.

\- Hey, ¿cambiamos?.- Le miré divertida esperando su negativa.

-Un jarrón hecho añicos por unas cartas viejas...No, gracias. Prefiero el jarrón hecho añicos. Si lo pego con cola seguro que es más valioso que todo esto.- Trajo la bolsa y la puso justo encima de todas las cartas. La abrió delante de mí y me pasó uno de los trozos más grande que había encontrado.- ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda decirme cuál es el valor real del jarrón?

\- Yo te lo puedo decir. Nada.

\- Me refiero a cuando estaba entero, genia.

\- Lo digo de verdad, este jarrón es falso. Puedes verlo por el color de la tinta, es un azul conseguido con técnicas nuevas. Y si te fijas en las betas de la cerámica verás que no es artesanal.- Luffy se quedó mirando en la bolsa. Frío por la información que le había dado.- ¿Pero entonces para que te pedirían que robases este jarrón?

\- Supongo que lo que querían era lo que estaba dentro.- Me acerqué a Luffy y miré hacía donde me señalaba y lo que ví me quedó embobada. Entre lo que restos del jarrón había un curioso reloj de la misma forma que un reloj de arena normal solo que en vez de arena tenía lo que parecía ser polvo de piedras preciosas. El cristal tenía un extraño brillo, casi mágico. Y podía asegurar que jamás había visto una madera tallada con tanta belleza como la que rodeaba el reloj.- Seguro que ahora te arrepientes de como has repartido el botín. Nami, mira. Aquí en la madera hay 4 piedras incrustadas, más pequeñas que una uña y el hueco de una más. Y aquí abajo hay un hueco aún más grande. Cabe algo redondo, más grande que una que maneda.

\- Completo debe ser precioso.- Estaba mirando el reloj embobada cuando escuché como alguien abría la puerta principal. Miré a Luffy espantada, y él tenía el mismo aspecto. Metió todas las cosas en la bolsa, el reloj, las cartas, el baúl y todo lo que habíamos encontrado aquella noche y me tiró al sofá para que quedáramos sentados.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola a todos los que han decidido leer esta historia. Llevo mucho tiempo en fanfiction y he leído muchas historias. Pero no es hasta ahora que me atrevo a subir alguna mía. Quiero comentarios! Opiniones! Lo que queráis, la ayuda siempre es bien recibida.

Como ya sabéis One Piece no me pertenece pero esta historia si que es mía.

Sobre los personajes... a ver, Luffy voy a intentar que siga siendo infantil y tontorrón como nos encanta que sea, pero en el papel que le toca en mi historia tiene algo más de madurez y sabe hacer cosas en silencio. Le cuesta, pero lo consigue.

Y por el comentario sobre el primer capítulo me gustaría spoilear: Zoro está siendo algo diferente a como os lo imagináis, pero es porque lo necesitaba así en esta historia. Además Luffy es mayor que Nami, y Zoro es mucho mayor que Nami y Luffy.

Leí hace tiempo una historia que ponía a Nami y Luffy como cazatesoros, era una historia increíble que dejó de subirse. No sé si alguno ha pensado que intentaba plagiar o algo así, pero me gustaría decir que Nami y Luffy siendo ladrones es como la punta del iceberg de la historia. En este capítulo ya se ve por donde va a seguir la historia aunque no todos os percatéis.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! Y si seguís, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Somos 3 en casa

No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que aquel tipo entrase en el cuarto y nos viera, y que Luffy le contase todo lo que había pasado. La pérdida del jarrón, la lucha conmigo, mí medio secuestro y nuestro hallazgo. Tengo claro que ese reloj es único en el mundo, si no yo lo sabría. Genzo lo sabría. Y claro que la Compañia lo sabría. El jarrón era falso, lo que me quedaba dos posibilidades, habían mandado a Luffy a por ese jarrón por error o sabían perfectamente lo que había dentro.

-Luffy, de verdad que tengo pruebas de las actividades delictivas de la Compañia, dame la oportunidad y te lo demostraré. Dame un día. No les cuentes lo del reloj. Dile que destruiste el jarrón porque era falso. Que no había nada dentro. Dile que yo soy tu cita. Solo dame una hora y te demostraré que no te puedes fiar de ellos. Por favor.- Tenía que convencerle. Tenía que tener ese reloj lejos de ellos. Y de él si fuera necesario.

-El dueño de esta casa es mi hermano, podemos confiar en él.- Sentenció. Me miro y aunque yo no confiaba en nadie, por un breve instante confié en el dueño de la casa aún sin conocerle. Pero no podía permitirmelo, yo trabajo sola.

-Luffy, por favor...-antes de terminar la frase sentí como alguien nos miraba.

Mientras había estado hablando habíamos susurrado y acercado nuestros rostros para oirnos con más facilidad. Desde el ángulo de la puerta podría parecer que nos estábamos dando el lote. Oí un carraspeo que lo confirmó, el hermano de Luffy pensaba que teníamos una cita. ¿Punto para mí?.

-Luffy, te he dicho muchas veces que no traigas a tus citas a mi casa. Tú tienes un apartamento, mucho más sucio, pero es tuyo.- La voz del chico resultaba agradable, y se percibía la madurez de un hombre y la diversión de un niño. Los hermanos se parecen, supongo.

Luffy me miró sonriente.

-Él me va ayudar a mí, pero tú no sabes nada.- Me había susurrado eso último antes de separarse de mí y levantarse del sofá.- Vamos Ace, ¿desde cuándo eres tan celoso? Déjame disfrutar de mi juventud.

-¿Como tú disfrutas de la suya? ¿Cuántos años tiene, 16?.- Me giré indiganda y le miré directamente. ¿16? ¿Tenía ojos en la cara? Pero el enfado me duró bien poco, ¿había pensado que Luffy era guapo? Entonces este chico era el doble. Tenía el mismo moreno que su hermano, pero sus ojos eran algo más claros, más sabios. Y su sonrisa era más brillante, casi encantadora.- Por como te has girado a matarme con la mirada debes de tener 18 al menos.-Asentí embobada- Soy Ace, el hermano de este tontaina. Ven Luffy, hablemos en mi cuarto.

-Nami, esperame en la puerta. Nos iremos pronto de aquí.- Confié en él una vez más. Podría coger la bolsa, podría llevarme el reloj, el baúl y todo su contenido. Hasta el dinero que había en la cartera de Luffy. Podría llevarlo todo, robar su coche, ir a mi casa y olvidarme del tema. Pero ese reloj era importante. Dudaba mucho que la Compañia se hubiera equivocado de objetivo, querían lo que había dentro del jarrón, eso era seguro.

-Claro,ve.- Me levanté cargando con todas nuestras pertenencias dejando las cajas de pizza en la mesa y todo algo desordenado. Y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Luffy estaba en otra habitación hablando con su hermano, pero no quería escucharlo. Esperé en la puerta. No me fuí, no robé nada. No huí de la casa, no sin Luffy. Sabía que debía de ser bueno en la Compañia si le habían pedido que robara algo tan importante. Y aunque llevaba 2 años robando, sabía que quitarles algo supondría un peligro mortal.

No puedo pedir ayuda a Genzo, así que se la pediré a Luffy una vez que le convenza de lo horrible que son sus jefes.

Vi a Luffy salir del cuarto detrás de su hermano. Este le susurró unas últimas palabras, supuse que de preocupación por su cara de angustia. No me gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando. Podía percibir en el ambiente que esto era peligroso. Y yo me había metido en ello de cabeza, y el hecho es que no tenía ninguna intención de salir. Puse mi mejor cara de póker, no quería que ellos vieran algo de miedo en mí, porque sentía miedo, pánico incluso. Pero aún sentía mucho más las ganas de tener ese reloj para mí.

-Bueno, Nami, un placer. Espero que paséis una buena noche.- Me sonrió ladino, como teniendo un chiste personal. Uno muy sucio.- Llámame con cualquier cosa, lo que sea.- Esta vez Ace miraba a Luffy.

-Ace ¿quieres no preocuparte? ¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo peligroso?

-Todos los días de tu vida, desde el día en el que pudiste mirarte los pies como para hacer algo importante.- Ambos hermanos se miraron y se rieron.

-Vamos Nami, no hay tiempo que perder.- Luffy me cogió de la mano y abrió la puerta, tiró de mí para que saliera, y antes de que ambos estuviéramos en el pasillo miré a su hermano. Aún tenía esa cara de angustia.

-Yo voy a cuidar de él Ace. No tienes de que preocuparte.- Y la puerta se cerró justo antes de que viera una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Vas a cuidar de mí?.- Se quedó quieto ocupando el medio del pasillo. Aún sujetaba mi mano.

-Nah. Primero yo, después el reloj y después yo. No te preocupes.- Y empujándole un poco me dirigí al ascensor. El detrás de mí siguiéndome de cerca.

Cuando nos montamos en el ascensor miré el reloj en mi pulsera. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Y había estado a las 10 de la noche robando una casa. Muchas cosas habían pasado en 6 horas, mi cuerpo necesitaba algo de descanso. Pero sabía que no lo iba a tener hasta haber hablado con Luffy y que él me contase todo lo que su hermano le había contado.

-Luffy ¿Qué es lo que...?- levantó su mano, y se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios. No podíamos hablar. De acuerdo.

-Ahora vamos a mi coche Nami - Luffy volvió a llevarse el dedo a su boca.- Y después a tu casa si te parece bien.- Esta vez hizo un movimiento con la mano haciendo referencia a qué podíamos hablar.

-Vale, mi casa es una buena opción para seguir con la fiesta.- El ascensor paró, nos bajamos y nos consumió la oscuridad del garaje. Luffy aún seguía sosteniendo mi mano, así que solo le seguí en la oscuridad. Nos montamos en el coche en silencio.

Esta vez yo iba delante con él. Y le fuí indicando hacía donde dirigirse para llegar a mi casa. No es que él fuera un conductor temerario, pero iba más rápido de lo normal. Además verlo tan nervioso no me gustaba nada, cada cierto tiempo confirmaba que nadie nos seguía o tomaba la dirección contraria a la que yo le había dicho para luego rectificar en silencio.

Eso me hacía pensar que lo que me iba a contar no iba a ser algo sencillo. Al final el reloj iba a ser más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Aumentaba el miedo que sentía, pero también las ganas de alejarlo de sus manos.

Cuando por fín estábamos llegando le hice parar dos calles antes de la mía, solo por si acaso. Mi casa debía de estar segura de ellos.

Nos bajamos en silencio y cuando habíamos recorrido unos metros Luffy empezó a hablar.

-Mi hermano trabaja en la compañía desde que tiene 18 años.- Asentí para que continuara.- Yo siempre le he admirado. Siempre ha sido el más listo, el más rápido, el más amable y hasta el más guapo. Por eso cuando él entró en la Compañía yo sentí que también debía entrar, me apunté a natación, estudié, nadé, estudié, e intenté ser el mejor en todo.- Me miró sonriente.- Conseguí entrar en la Compañía con 17 años.- Esta vez Luffy dejó de sonreír.- Pensé que se acercaría a mí, y me diría que intentara superarle en todo lo demás. Él llevaba 3 años ya trabajando para ellos pero se había convertido en uno de los recuperadores más admirados. Pero no se acercó a mí. No me felicitó, no me sonrió, no me abrazó y no me habló durante 1 mes entero. Fué el mes más largo de mi vida.- Se quedó callado y yo intrigada.

-¿Por qué no te habló?

-No lo supe nunca hasta hoy.- Le dí la mano y apreté. El continuó hablando.- Había descubierto muchas cosas, supongo que las que tu me vas a enseñar, y no quería que yo estuviera poniendo mi vida en peligro. Me quería lejos y pensó que si no me hablaba me iría. Se equivocó. Yo pensaba que me ponía a prueba, que su silencio era una forma de decir que yo estaba muy por debajo y que debía seguir escalando posiciones. Y lo hice Nami. Actualmente soy el segundo mejor recuperador de la Compañía. Solo Ace es mejor que yo. Aún así me ha dicho que no vuelva. Que me quede el reloj y lo esconda muy lejos de ellos, de todos, de él. Me ha dicho que no puedo volver a mi apartamento, no puedo hablar con él nunca más, o al menos hasta que él se haya encargado de todo.- Se me heló algo dentro de mí, jamás había sentido un amor fraternal, pero debía de ser hermoso a la vez que doloroso.

-Espera, cuando dices que se quiere hacer cargo de todo ¿A qué se refiere?

-Quiere empezar filtrando información sobre sus asuntos más turbios. Después lista de nombres, traficantes y compradores y al final, supongo que sabe el verdadero nombre de Boss, y pretende sacarlo a la luz. Si hace eso va a morir Nami. Mi hermano va a morir.

-Pero espera Luffy, no tiene porque hacer eso, puede esperar o no hacerlo. Mi padre puede ayudarle el lleva mucho más tiempo detrás de la Compañia, y el tiene muchos más motivos para acabar con ellos. Tienes que advertirle.- Miré a Luffy, estaba pensativo.

-Nami, este reloj. Ace me ha dicho que este reloj es el principio de todo.- Pareció haber comprendido algo que había perturbado su mente y ensombrecido su rostro.- Boss creó la compañia para encontrar este reloj y me mandó a mí a buscarlo porque yo nunca hago preguntas, aunque Ace es mucho mejor, me escogió a mí. Boss sabe que Ace no es de fiar, debo de volver para decírselo.- Luffy se dió la vuelta e intentó correr hacía su coche. Le detuve con todo mi cuerpo.

-Luffy, no te conozco de nada, y tú no me conoces a mí. No conozco a tu hermano, ni él a mí. No sé vuestra historia, y te aseguro que tú no sabes la mía. Pero tenemos el objeto más valioso que haya visto jamás y tu hermano quiere protegerte a tí y al reloj a la vez y de la mejor forma que sabe. Si él es el mejor, entonces tú debes de confiar en él. Voy a llamar a mi padre y voy a decirle donde vive tu hermano y van a protegerle. Pero debes de prometerme que vas a subir conmigo a mi casa y vas a contarme todo lo que tu hermano te ha contado.

-Nami ... ¿Te das cuenta de qué todo esto es una locura?

-Por Dios Luffy, tengo que explicartelo todo. ¿Acaso no es lo mejor de la vida aquello que aparece sin previo aviso?.- Saqué mi móvil y marqué el único número que conocía de memoria. Mientras, seguí andando hacía mi casa y Luffy se mantuvo a mi lado.

La conversación con mi padre no duró ni un solo minuto, fue algo así como "Hey, necesito que protejas a este tí información de la Compañía. Toma su dirección" y poco más. Genzo jamás pide explicaciones, con el tiempo ha aprendido a confiar en mí. Me encanta.

Luffy me miró con una cara triste y expectante, y lo calmé con una sonrisa.

-Ya van de camino, me llamará cuando estén con él y lo llevarán a algún piso franco para su seguridad. Me ha asegurado que se encargará de que se convierta en una pieza clave para destruir a la Compañía, pero que todavía no es el momento. Y no le he mencionado nada referente al reloj y espero que Ace no le mencione nada.

-Podría mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole que confíe en tu padre y advirtiéndole de lo del reloj. Pero dudo que diga nada que pudiera ponerme en peligro a mí.

-Hazlo ya. Estamos llegando a mi casa y mi padre... Bueno, él es algo sobreprotector y tiene pinchada la zona. No él, un amigo suyo en realidad. Pero se entera de todo lo que pasa en mi apartamento y en un radio de 500 metros.- Me paré esperando que mandara el mensaje, una vez que cruzaramos el paso de peatones mi padre se enteraría de todo lo que pudiera pasar entre Adam y yo.

-Hecho.- Luffy cogió su móvil y en menos de 10 segundos volvió a guardarlo.- Por cierto, ¿No eres mayorcita como para que te esté vigilando tu padre?

-Bueno sí, el no sabe que yo lo sé de todas formas. Y además mi propio apartamento no está pinchado, solo son los alrededores. Así que lo dejo estar, es algo que él necesita para sentirse mejor consigo mismo siendo un buen padre, y a mí no me importa fingir que soy una buena niña. Todo lo buena que se puede ser cuando tu propio padre te ha enseñado a estafar y a robar antes que a conducir.

-¿De verdad? ¿No sabes conducir?.- Le miré divertida, no me creía que eso fuera lo único interesante que le había contado.

-No me gustan los coches y no tengo carné, pero sí que he aprendido a conducir. Aunque solo lo tengo como recurso para medidas desesperadas y huidas aceleradas. Mi transporte es mi bicicleta o el metro.

Luffy soltó una carcajada y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Habíamos llegado a mi casa, eran las 5 de la mañana y seguía riéndose a mandíbula abierta.

-Luffy, ya hemos llegado. ¿Podrías dejar de reirte de mí?

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en tí, montada en una bici con un cuadro robado a las espaldas. Eres una ladrona de pocos recursos. Y me resulta muy divertido.

-Lo que sea. La vecina de arriba es más cotilla que mi propio padre y no quiero que meta sus narices en mi casa. Así que callate o no subimos.

-Vale, comandante. Prometo portarme bien.- Me guiño un ojo y subio sus palmas a la altura del pecho.- ¿Quiere usted cachearme y asegurarse que no llevo ningún material delictivo?

Resoplé, seguía siendo el mismo niño estúpido de hacía unas horas. Pero iba a meter a ese estúpido moreno en mi casa, supongo que la estúpida soy yo.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio. Eran 5 pisos y unas escaleras muy estrechas y viejas, pero no emitimos ningún ruido. Ventajas de ser un ladrón.

Llegamos a mi puerta, y casi me avergüenzo de tener unas bolsas de basura en el pasillo. Demasiadas bolsas de basura. Así que intentando sonar ofendida y algo ignorante le eché la culpa a la vecina y abrí la puerta a toda prisa. Luffy se quedó en el umbral, como esperando que le invitase a entrar y dirigiendo miradas significativas al montón de basura. Que desastre. Salí y le empujé al interior de mi casa antes de sentir como la puerta de algún vecino se cerraba de golpe.

-Bienvenido a mi casa. Abrigo en la percha, zapatos en la entrada y como oiga algún insulto hacia cualquier cosa referente a mi hogar te echo a patadas.- Le lancé una sonrisa sarcástica y la recibió con una reverencia.

-Como mande.

Luffy hizo lo que le había pedido y cargo con la bolsa que contenía todas nuestras cosas, que anteriormente eran de Zoro, al salón.

-¿No tienes televisión?.- Me preguntó Luffy.- Tengo la sensación de que me he fumado un porro y estoy en una fiesta de los años 80. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu casa? ¿No podías decantarte por un sólo color?

-Luffy...¿Es eso un comentario hiriente hacia mi casa?- Levanté una ceja acusándole.

-Oh, ¿Qué? No, no, no. Por supuesto que no. Admiraba tu forma de combinar el lila con el verde, y el rosa, y el azul y el amarillo. Y ese rojo sienta genial al naranja. De verdad. Y todos esos cuadros y esas esculturas. ¿Trofeos?

-No. Yo tampoco me quedo con nada de lo que robo, ¿Recuerdas? Esas son mías. Aunque entiendo que las confundas con obras de arte de renombre, desde luego son geniales ¿Verdad? Es que soy muy buena artista.- Como cada vez que hablo de mis obras levante la cara y sacudí mi trenza.

Luffy se cayó al suelo agarrándose el cuello y tosiendo con fuerza. Me levanté asustada y me acerqué a él cuando vi que estaba hiperventilando. Tosia, hiperventilaba y fingia. Así que le pateé bien fuerte en la pierna.

-No puedo respirar, ayudame Nami. Tienes que echarlo de aquí, no cabemos los 3 en este cuarto.

-¿Los 3? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú, yo y tu enorme y asfixiante ego.- Me sonrió desde el suelo, y le volví a patear

-De hecho sí que estamos 3. Tu, yo y mi hermoso perro Johnatan.- Y como si le hubiera invocado Johnatan vino corriendo desde la minúscula terraza de mi apartamento y mientras Luffy intentaba levantarse, Johnatan le tiró al suelo.- ¡Buen chico!

-Quita a este bicho de encima mía, por favor. Ya, ahora.

-Ven Johnatan. Ven bonito.- Pero Johnatan no vino hacia mí como normalmente haría. Al contrario se quedo donde estaba y siguió babeando la cara del estúpido en el suelo. Tenía que reconocer que era divertido, pero Luffy empezaba a montar escándolo y yo no quería problemas con los vecinos.

Cogí a Johnatan por el collar y le llevé a la terraza donde le dejé encerrado. Cuando volví al salón Luffy buscaba en la bolsa una camiseta para secarse las babas. No mentí cuando dije que mi perro era muy baboso.

-Oye Nami, he estado pensando en las cartas que había en el baúl. Estaban todas cerradas y bien guardadas. Que te parece si cotilleamos en la vida del excéntrico Zoro Ronoa. Si tenemos suerte econtraremos la piedra filosofal o un mapa del tesoro.- Me reí ante su ocurrencia, recordando que era la misma que la que había tenido yo al coger el baúl. Le asentí conforme, primero una lectura ligera y después hablar del enigma del hermoso reloj.

-A ver que nos esconde este bául Luffy.- Nos agachamos a la vez y nos sentamos en el suelo con la bolsa entre nosotros. Nos repartimos el montón de cartas y me disponía a abrirlas cuando me fijé por curiosidad en la preciosa ortografía que presentaba el sobre.

La persona que había escrito el remitente era un tal Q y iba dirigida a la casa de Zoro, sin embargo se me heló la sangre cuando leí el destinatario.

Miré a Luffy esperando que fuera una broma suya, pero le encontré mirando entre todas las cartas. Hicé lo mismo. Todos los sobres estaban dirigidos al mismo destinatario.

Para Monkey D. Luffy y Naranja Nami.

Waa... Siento que he tartado demasiado en traeros este capítulo, porque lo cierto es que ya estaba escrito desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pero no he tenido tiempo de subirlo hasta hoy, ni tiempo ni ordenador.

Espero que les guste. No sé que sensación tenéis vosotros sobre la historia en general. Quiero decir cuando estoy escribiendo pienso que voy súper rápido para llegar al nudo, pero cuando lo subo aquí siento que es muy lento. ;(

La cosa es que en el siguiente capítulo ya empiezo la parte importante, qué es el reloj, las cartas, y el papel que juegan Nami y Luffy en todo el rollo.

Voy a intentar seguir escribiendo decentemente, sin que sea aburrido y eso. Pero también quiero que os guste la historia... me da miedo la gente con talento para escribir jajaja. Son geniales de verdad.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
